


Nightmares

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, bucky barnes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky suffers from night terrors and finds solace in the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

“Ahhhhhhh!”

A blood curdling scream woke you from your slumber. The darkness of night impaired your vision but your other senses were heightened. Then it sounded again. Loud and roaring through the whole tower. Stumbling out of your bed, you felt the walls for the light switch or the door, whichever came first. Once the cold knob shocked your fingertips, you opened the door to begin your search for the source of the screams. Feet slamming against the marble floor almost masked the third yelp. Steve damn near knocked the daylights out of you from fumbling over his own running. A sigh suppressed from both of you, realizing the missing third party was the origin of the noise.

“You got him last time, I’ll take care it. Go back to bed, Steve.”

He gave you a look to ask if you were sure. Once you gave a nod of approval, he offered a small smile and ran his hand over your head to matte down your bed tousled hair before mumbling a goodnight.

You peeked your head though the crack in the door to see a hunched over figure. Heavy breathing, head in his hands.

“I’m fine, Y/N.”

His words were rough. It killed him to show any sign of weakness. His pride fought too hard against the feeling, so his demeanor remained jagged as an end result. The memory foam of Bucky’s mattress sunk under your weight as you sat cross legged in front of him.

“Clearly. What was it this time? Drowning? Someone scuff up the metal on your arm? Coney Island closed down?”

The disapproving glare he shot didn’t phase you. You were never one to give sympathy unless absolutely necessary. And Bucky wasn’t looking for pity. You had an unspoken understanding between one another. Stay solid. Stay whole. Never falter under pressure or stress and don’t succumb to emotions. What you chose to let go of in private was your own business and it was never questioned if heard or seen accidentally. You were both used to being a rock, so to speak. But when his face fell back into his shaking hands, you couldn’t help but feel for the guy.

“It was Steve, wasn’t it?” It was more of a statement than a question. Bucky nodded slowly.

You decided not to push him any farther. Not ready to see him any more unstable than you had just witnessed. The silence was deafening, but not uncomfortable. Your fingers played with the drawstring on your pajama pants, avoiding eye contact with him at all costs. When the bed shifted, Bucky lifted his head to watch your standing figure.

“I’m gonna let you go back to sleep. Just yell if you need something—“ You paused when Bucky’s eyes fell to his hands. You knew that look. Well, lack there of. He would never admit to fearing loneliness. Wouldn’t dare ask you for what you took it upon yourself to offer. “Or I mean, I can stay. If you want, that is. Pull you back to reality if you start to trip out again.”

Even in the faint of darkness, you saw his lips turn up slightly. An appreciative smile. Bucky cleared his throat and shrugged nonchalantly. You rolled your eyes at the facade. “Uh, yeah if you wanna stay, stay. I won’t bite.”

The smirk on his face was heard through his words. He pulled the sheets back on his bed and moved over, but you quickly stopped him. Neither of you were the touchy feely type. Confined space even in the open room wasn’t a seller for you.

“I think I’m good in the recliner. Not one for cuddling.”

You sunk into the chair and put the feet up as Bucky settled back into a laying position on his stomach. ’Suit yourself’ was mumbled into his pillow.

Sleep threatened to consume you as you nuzzled yourself into the warmth of the chair. Before you fully gave in to comatose, you heard a simple yet ruggedly sweet, “Thanks for staying with me, Y/N.”

-

Weeks had passed since you first helped Bucky get through the terrors of the night. Every night since then, you spent in each other’s presence. Some nights later than others. His dreams seemed to vary in level of suspense and horror. Sometimes he told you what he dreamt about, sometimes he didn’t. Respecting his privacy, you never pushed him.

Over the course of time, you formed a friendship with Bucky. You worked together. That was the gist of it. Had each other’s backs when you needed it. Steve was the one to offer you a room in the Avengers Tower after meeting up on missions a couple dozen times. You and Steve were friends. Point blank. It came natural for the two of you. Not wanting to force yourself on Bucky, you only spoke to him when necessary. You were both content with what you had. It almost blows your mind to think that all that did a 180 in such a short time.

Bucky joked with you. You asked him about what it was like in the 40’s. The two of you even got close enough to where he felt comfortable showing you his arm, which until recently, he only let Steve see.

After a while, you didn’t protest when he insisted that you sleep in his bed when you stayed the night. Sometimes he would even vacate to your bedroom. And you’d cuddle. That was the kicker. It was awkward at first. Bucky didn’t know how low was too low to put his hands. You weren’t sure where place your head. But you got the hang of it. And it didn’t bother you. What bothered you was the fact that it didn’t bother you.

2:17.

You stared up at the ceiling. In your bed. Alone. No screams. No whimpering. It shamed you to find it strange that Bucky could possibly be sleeping peacefully without your company.

What finally calmed your nerves was a knock at the door, followed by it creaking open. You tried to fight the smile that tugged at your lips, but it was useless. Bucky motioned to the bed, silently asking if he could join you. You nodded and moved to the edge of the bed, sighing contently when he laid next to you. He laid his head on your chest, allowing you to play with his long hair.

“It was about you.” His voice broke you from your trance. “It was about you, Y/N. You walked out us. Told me you hated me. Never wanted to see me again. Then you left. And I woke up.”

You were at a loss for words. He’s never dreamt about you before. Or if he did, he hadn’t admitted it until now. You started to sigh out his name, but he stopped you.

“I can’t lose you, Y/N. I could take war. I could take the Nazis. I could even take Hydra brainwashing me for years on end. But I can’t lose you. I couldn’t handle that. Not even in a nightmare.”

His arms tightened around your frame and all you could do was hug him into your body. Your lips pressed to the top of his head and you let him hold you, knowing it was what he needed to do.

“For the record, I’m not going anywhere. We’ve got a pretty sweet gig here. Kicking ass, taking names. I live for it. You, Steve, everyone has been really good to me, Buck. I’m not gonna go when the getting’s good.”

Bucky looked up at you and you smiled at him sincerely. He propped himself up on his elbow and took in the sight of you beneath him. You suddenly felt self-conscious due to his gaze. Your bare legs were intertwined with his and your chests were rising and falling with each breath that got faster by the second. Bucky’s nose grazed along your jawline, making you shudder as he whispered against your skin.

“Promise?”

You nodded slowly, exhaling a shakily. “Promise.”

That confirmation was all it took for his lips to connect with yours. Your fingers caressed his face, feeling the stubble on his cheeks. Bucky cupped your face in his hands, deepening the kiss and sucking your bottom lip into his mouth.

Fighting to suppress the moan trying to escape, your lips trailed down his neck. Sucking, biting, licking your way to the bottom of his v-neck shirt, which was discarded immediately. Strong hands rested on your hips just above the thin material of your panties and his calloused fingers tickled your sides as they inched up your body.

Bucky groaned into the crook of your neck at the feeling the bare underside of your breast, and there was no stopping the noise from escaping your mouth when his thumbs brushed over your nipples. Your shirt hit the floor just seconds after.

The cold air shocking your burning skin was a welcomed sensation. As well was the pressure between your hips as Bucky lapped his tongue around your breast, softly kneading the neglected one. A snapping sound made Bucky look down at you breathlessly. A smirk played on your lips as you dipped a finger under the elastic of his boxers, draw back, and release it again. A lustful haze clouded over the blue irises in his eyes as you palmed his bulge.

“Fuck, Y/N, don’t tease me.”

You pushed the final garment down his legs and licked your hand before gripping him tightly and moving it back and forth. Bucky’s head fell back to your chest as you pumped him roughly. Before you could blink your panties were being ripped down your legs and two fingers dove into your soaking entrance.

“Ngh—James!”

He smiled through the passionate kiss you were blissfully lost in. He must have read your mind, because before you could tell him to get inside of you, his cockhead was already pushing through your barriers.

Bucky let you adjust to his size and waited for instructions to move. You wrapped your legs around him, digging your heels into his back as you took him in further. A lustful moan sounded from deep in your throat as you scratched down Bucky’s back, earning a groan from him in return as he quickened his pace. Pulling out nearly all the way, and slamming right back into you. He fucked you fast and hard. Held on to your hips, squeezed your ass, anything to make sure he was touching you. A mess of incoherent curses and heavy panting filled the air. Your walls tightened around Bucky’s length and you knew you were coming undone, but you waited for his command.

“Y/N,” He stroked your cheek with his thumb while maintaining momentum. “Y/N, look at me, doll.” You obeyed, getting lost in his eyes. “Cum for me.”

A scream of his name allowed Bucky to do the same. Writhing. Clenching. Twitching. Orgasm washed over both of you like a tide carried out to sea. Once you both calmed down, Bucky pulled out of you and pulled you into his arms. Despite your bodies sticking to each other you still found comfort.

“I sure as hell hope you consider this a happy ending to your nightmare.” You mumbled against his chest.

You felt a laugh rumble in Bucky’s chest. “Absolutely the best outcome I could have hoped for.”


End file.
